This invention relates to an improvement in a cue bridge for use by handicapped persons when playing pool or billiards. Many persons who must use a wheelchair or who only have the use of one arm or hand would enjoy a game of pool if they had a bridge device attached to their cue in such a way that it could be manipulated with one hand. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which can be attached to a cue and used as a bridge to enable a handicapped person to manipulate a cue with one hand.
Since many persons do not own their own cue, it is a further object of this invention to provide a bridge device which can be attached to a cue without damaging it.
The angle at which a cue strikes the cue ball controls the kind of motion imparted to the cue ball. Therefore, it is an additional object of this invention to provide a plurality of positions for resting the cue on the bridge to enable the user to strike the cue ball where needed to impart the kind of motion desired.
When a player is setting up to make a shot, it is useful to be able to position the bridge and then choose the angle at which the cue ball is to be attacked. Thus another object of this invention is to enable a user to change the angle of attack without changing the position of the bridge.
Another object of this invention, is to provide a device which remains attached to the cue while the cue is being used.
Often a cue ball will rest against a cushion and must be struck from that position. It is an additional object of this invention, to provide the means for placing the bridge adjacent to the cushion and in position to properly strike a cue ball resting against a cushion.